Bible of Seven Heroes
by the fates of love
Summary: What do the heroes really think? About, life, love, and living in the insanity of their days. Now, they open up to a truth like no other! RxR
1. You'll Never Believe My To Do List

**Hi all you awesome readers! It's me, again! I swear I'm spitting out stories like I've gotta fill a well lately! Anyhow, I hope you all read this, and love it dearly! Ha!**

**Allow me to do the run down. This is a story I thought about doing after reading another story, and then falling asleep! It's basicly a bible of sorts on things the heroes think. A.E, the force to be reckoned with that is 'Granny', as Herry's excerpt might be later on in the show, and by show, I'm mean the following.**

**Disclaimer: NO! I do not! Would like to! But I don't!  
****xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Jay)_

To be their Leader

Being the Leader should be a great thing, right? Key words, _should be_. Ok, sure, being the leader isn't half bad, sometimes, but thats when we A) beat Cronus, B) everyone's ok, C) we beat Cronus, did I already say that? Or, yes, we're all on break and no one has to do anything! But even then, I worry! Trust me, it's great, but it's still not the best! I've looked through all of the other's check lists and, to be frank, mine seems to be much, MUCH harder! Seriously, I have to:

1. Make most of the straitagies.

2. Make sure none of us DIE OUT THERE!

3. Try not to pick favorites.

4. Make sure everybodys focused, all the time!

5. Deal with everyone near hating me because of number 4!

6. Deal with the guilt of having to make sure number 4 happens, to ensure that number 2 happens, when I know that none of us should have to do any of this!

7. Try to stay focused myself, which means that I can't really have a normal life! No dating, no caring, no nothing.

8. Do most of this by myself!

9. All of the sudden have this stuff consume the rest of my entire LIFE!

This is my to do list! What have the Gods condemed me to! Us all to! I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great to beat Cronus, but what about those days, that we fall strait on our faces, and they don't help us up again. I mean, all we have, is to pick up eachother. Honestly, I wish we'd all just have normal lives. But even then, we'd lose a bit of ourselves. I know I would.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So...This is not the best chapy, but I'm working on it!**

**RxR**

**The fates of love**


	2. Dress Coded? Never!

**Hello all! So, this is Bible of Seven Heroes, take 2. Or BOSH as I like to call it! So before i get this show on the road, I've a question: The story "While I was Sleeping" was only suppost to be a one-shot prank story, however many of you said that you would maybe like more. So, would you like me to do more, how much, a prank series, or a story based? I thought I'd lighten the mood with a little T rated, funny chapy today! That is all. Back to the story! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't even start with me!

(3)

_(An excerpt from Archie)_

Know what really pisses me off!? When girls get off for dress coding! Honestly, some times I wish they would just wear no clothes at all! Uh, did I really just say that? No, but seriously! I just wish everyone who thinks I'm a pig could see how the girls at this school dress sometimes! God! And you know whos the worst for it? Huh? Theresa! Oh dear lord, the things she wears sometimes! I honestly think that Jays eyes are gonna fall outta his head and his tongue "ll drop to the floor somedays! If only she knew what she could do to that poor, poor boy! I think she even might! Oh, wow! I really did not need images like that in my head all night long!

And even worse? Why, yes, it gets much worse! She drags Atlanta into it! Oh, she dresses her in miniskirts and skin full halters! Oh damn they look good on her, now if she didn't wear any clothes, oh damn! Awe fuck, I did not need those thoughts in.my.head! I'm not in love with Atlanta! I AM NOT! Well great, now I'm off to take a nice, long, cold shower!

(3)

**I'm sorry, this has NO content! I just really love making Archie look like a pig! Who also says the wrong things, and scolds himself for admiting his innermost thoughts even to himself. Who likes Atlanta! "Nother question: Do you all want me to stop this story after seven chapy's? Or continue with more than one excerpt per hero, kinda like a "Just for a Moment"? Maybe I'll even throw in a Cronus excerpt, hmm? Naaa, jkjk! The seven heroes, not the hilarious looney and the seven heroes!**


	3. Why do we?

**Hey again everyone! I'm so thrilled that you all loved that last chapter. But none of ya have told me if you want more "While I was Sleeping"! I kinda wanna get started if you do. But the good news is I've decided to keep going on this fic after all the heroes have an excerpt! And still, CRONUS FREE STORY! Yay! He's great in the show, however, this fic isn't got to do with him! So heres another excerpt, one day after another. This ones from Herry, on Mottos!**

**Disclaimer:** ...No...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Herry)_

Everyone has a foundation for living the way that they live. Why do people kill, and steal, and take? I don't know. What compelles someone, or some god, to try and take over the world? I don't know. What compelles seven mortal teenagers to try and stop him? This, I might know. See, I believe that everyone lives by two things; their motto, and their conscence. I could name a few of my mottos:

1. You cannot put a limit on lunch!  
2. Theres never too much food!  
3. Always say please and thank you.  
4. If you ever hit my Granny, I will destroy you.  
5. If I don't destroy you, she will.

Which brings me to my Grannys three most important mottos:

1. You hit me, I'll hit you harder!  
2. I must give you a three second head start to run before I beat the whites from your eyes.  
3. The apple never falls too far from the tree, so they'll be easy for you to bring back to the house.

Yeah, I'd watch out for her cane. I've got to know my friends over the while we've lived together. The group that smacks down an evil god together stays together! And I've come up with, what I think is the reasons of why we do the things we do. Like, their own mottos!

Neil's mottos:

1. My Mirror must stay protected at all times!  
2. I can't help the need to look gorgeous.  
3. Theres never to much hair product!  
4. Stay away from things that give you impurites!

Theresa's mottos:

1. Theres good in everything  
2. Some just can't drive!  
3. NO ONE (ahembut Jay ahem) drives my car!  
4. Always stay true to yourself.  
5. Nobodys worth the tears.

Atlanta's mottos:

1. Everything deserves a shot.  
2. Girls can do any guys can do. We can do it better than they can! And most of us can do it in highheels!  
3. It's worth living just to see the world.  
4. I protest alot, including seven teenagers fighting an immortal god!

Odie's mottos:

!. No video game is as good as reality.  
2. Everything, minus gods and magic and immortality, can be explained with logic and reasoning.

Archie's mottos:

1. Fear is never irrational  
2. Poetry is good to read every once in a while  
3. Girls are NEVER better at ANYTHING than guys. If they are, they just got lucky.  
4. There are forces in this world that no amount of research, or war, will change.

Jay's mottos:

1. Work  
2. Cronus  
3. Plan to stop Cronus  
4. Theresa

No, I'm just kidding about Jay's! That dude does have really decent values:

1. Sacrifice for the good of the team.  
2. Always do whats right.  
3. Nobody can change their destiny, but fate goes where we lead it.  
4. No matter how hard it is, the worlds got to be saved.

Yeah, that basically it! Other than that, we all really believe that last one of Jay's, and that no one is more important than the people around this. Also, Theresa and Atlanta have good insights on the world. Thats my idea of 'Why". It's not really that we have to do what we do, it's that the world is gonna crash into little, tiny, bits and pieces if we don't. So this is why. Why do we save the world?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Yeah, so thats just what I have to say! I've always really thought that Herry seems to know a WHOLE lot more than he seems to, and that he's just taking it all in. He also appears to be a tad deep, but thick. No, that'd be Neil, haha lol! So, tell me what you think! RxR! And the next ones coming your way!**

**The fates of love**


	4. False Reality? Maybe!

**Hey everyone! Ok, so you are all bowing down at my feet now! Yesterday was the worst day EVA! First, this piece of shit computer has some many files that it took me forever to find this document! Then, I finish typing out this chapter, right? When saving said chapter, said piece of shit swollows the document, before cratering! Ahhh! So I had to type out this chapy, again, today! So here it is, but before I go on, I need to say that BOSH ha sofficially toped 14 reviews, YAY! And all chapys to 8 are planned out now! Good for me, bad for yu, cuz there reslised nice.and.slow! Muabuahahaha! But, I know a certain "Wake up Living" story that needs reviews, so said earlier comnent CAN get retracted, if...! So spread the word and let the chapters roll!**

**Disclaimer:** Gagrrfumbuoato!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Odie)_

I'm a man, er, a teen of logic! So, I would know that certain things that are going on in my life arne't normally right? No, not _those_ things!! Jeez, I'm taking about my strange dayly activites! I shouldn't have met Gods, battle a certain INSANE GOD OF TIME, Cronus, or watch the God of the house chop meat with a sword! That last one is just plain creepy! But anyhow, MY GOD, THE PEOPLE IN MY LIFE ARE IMMORTAL! They are from Greek mythology! And as the dictionary states:

_Mythology_:

**1.** myths collectively; the body of stories associated with a culture or institution or person. Normally a fictional view point about something the human mind does not understand.

**2. **the study of myths.

Ok, so, what about _Myth_:

**1. **a traditional story accepted as history; serves to explain the world view of a people. Normally a fictional story and/or legend.

So, there you have it! Using my resources, I have come up with some defintions. My definition of Myth is something that people created to explain junk they can't. Mythology: FOR SOME REASON WHAT MYSELF AND SIX OTHER FAIRLY NORMAL TEENAGE HUMAN BEINGS ARE LIVING IN! This can't be real! It's just a crazy dream! Awe, shoo, who am I kidding, I've got bruises from months of Cronus pain! But i should have known if things like this are possible, they just can'tbeit'soutofafairytalebedtimedamnstory! Oh my head!

But seriously, if such a crazy, backwards land type cenario were to arise, HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THIS BATTLE PLAN! If we're gonna bet Cronus, I really need to bone up on my stratagies skills!

_Does he hear himself!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**All righty, so that was chapter four, BOSH! And those definitions are real, thanks to ! Well, not the ones by Odie! But, I hope I'll be hearing from you soon, only if triple U.L gets some T.L.C! RxR! Love you all!**

**Cheers!**

**The fates of love**


	5. Power in Words? Yeah! Reality Check!

**Hey everybody! Said piece of shit likes me again so it's all good! And another BOSH, Theresa style, very nice! On work. It's a bit different because the other BOSH's aren't gonna have more than one character main. But this time around, I couldn't resist! I am just in a romancey kinda mood! The BOSH main parts are in italics, in Theresa journal first, then in her head. This could have been a story all on it's own as far as I'm concerned, but it fit in the catogory to be a BOSH! Wake up Living 3 is out tomorrow!And I want my reviews! Please, just god damn let the damn baby have her bottle! BOSH is on the line!**

**Disclaimer:** ME NO OWNY COTT!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Theresa)_

_I never really like to admit it, not even to myself. I've always wanted to find some sort of escape to the world I was living in. _

_My dad was always working. Day and night. I might as well have been living alone. It was never the same since my mother died, when I always had a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold. But the whole thing changed my dad._

_I have always secretly known deep inside that some day that would change. That I wanted it to change. I would be carried away by something, something magical. And my dad would call for me to come back. _

_Even thought that **actually** happened, and the magical thing wasn't the evil, and I had left, he didn't call after me! His work had consumed him, and he hadn't cared anymore._

_This is why I hate work. Not like chores and a part time job and that kinda harmless stuff. People always wonder about how I knew so much about work, when I hadn't lifted a finger my whole life. I knew, because it had turned my daddy into a monster._

_Then, I met him. Jay. He was the most amazing, feet on the ground person I had ever met. And after the team, of heroes I was supposedly a part of, met I had began to feel a passion for him. And day after day, I knew that I was in love with him._

_And then, I began to see that same consumation that stole my life away before. The guy I love was in this turbulent fight between his job as a hero, and his job as a teenage, human being._

_And thats why I'm always telling him to lighten up. I care about him to much to see him wither away to nothing, nothing but his job._

_But now he's just the same. Stolen up in storm by a job, even if that job **is **saving the world! But he wasn't always this way. He used to play practical jokes on Neil, and run up behind me and put his hands over my eyes. And fall, alot! _

_But now, he's gone. It's not even him anymore._

That's what Theresa had wrote that night in her journal, of many things that she didn't plan on showing to **anyone**! And then _he_ walked in.

"Hey Theresa", it was Jay. "Oh, um, hi Jay. What's up?". "Whatcha writing?" He asked her.

_...I always wanted to tell him, but..._

_...he said he wanted to stop Cronus before that..._

_...but it was too late..._

"I was just writing a report for school" she said nervously. He peered over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah! In your journal?" Jay said sarcastically. He picked up the book.

_...No..._

_...I've finally lost..._

_..I cannot tell a lie..._

_...and he's gonna be so not impressed..._

Theresa saw Jays eyes quickly dart across the page. "Cool report" he said finally with a smile. Did that mean he hadn't read it? As he left, she tossed open the book and looked, to find that the page was blank, except for that note.

xoxoxox

The next day theresa was at her locker. She jumped when she felt someone come from behind her and cover her eyes with their hands.

"Hey Theresa" the voice said, the same as the night before. She pulled his hands away from her face and held them over her shoulder. She looked back at him. He was looking back with an all-knowing smile on his face. There was a picture on her locker door of them. It reminded her of now.

And something told her

_...We're gonna be just fine!_


	6. Things that go BUMP!

**Ok. So I'm not all too impressed with the reviews of my story "Wake up Living". I seriously wish you all would RxR! It is a good story! And, if you are reading it, I'm totally giving you a preview! But I'm just about bursting with BOSH! So, that, and I'm not completly heartless, cuz I'm pretty sure that almost 30 reviews after only 5 chapters isn't shabby! Yeah, I'm new to this! Lol! And thank you so much to the people RxR at bosh, cuz it is my SECOND best fic! And I might do a sequel to this chapter, so tell me wadaya think! So here comes Neil, with things that go BUMP! This should be fun!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Neil)_

I'm a perfect, nice, wholesome boy! Wow, refraise please! Just how, wholesome, you ask? You'll have to call 555-4127, for that! But, for some reason, girls don't fall all over me for the second date! Pfft! My friends say it's something about my, oh whats its called.........EGO! Thats it! Yeah, they say I'm shallow, but that is _soooo_ overrated!

Anyway, because of this said _ego _of mine, I don't really have any love life. In other words, _dead mojo_! Oh well! But, since I'm living in a house full of people that, I suppose, do have love lives, I can tell you about them instead.

So, in the house of seven teenage heroes, here are your basic couples:

Jay and Theresa. Or as I sometimes mock: _Jaresa. _Seriously, those two are so head over feet(even if they don't know it!), they deserve a celeb couple name!

Archie and Atlanta! They seriously don't even know that their realtionship is alive! But never fear, I'm working on it!

Odie and "the laptop"! Wow! That is the only word that describes their love for eachother, its sad! He is also currently having a love afair with "the video games"!

Na, if I was to tell you Odies love intrest, that would be Calypso! His lover that resides somewhere on the Aegean Sea, where we almost drowned.

Ok. Herry. His love life can be described in two ways:

1. The food  
2. The girlfrend

So, now we move on to the best part! Where I actualy _tell_ you what is going on with the _prime_ couples of todays market!

1. Jay and Theresa. Like I said earlier, these two have no idea that the other likes them! Or so I think. But I am pretty sure I've heard some BUMP in the night. Eew, one time, I totally thought I heard them going _all night,_ but it turned out it wasn't _them_, so we'll see. They have their fights and such. It's normally just like listening to parents in the middle of the divorce papers, so most of us will just run upstairs if we see some badly flavored sparks start to fly. It's always cool after though, cause the makeouts, I'm mean _make ups _are always a result. They have their **_fair_ **share of the awkward moments, which I sometimes like to provide! And other than that, it's either the puking, gut wrenching, wanna-leave-the-room-NOW romance. But barely any! Or the teeny-tiny sweet junk, if your into that kinda thing.

2. Archie and Atlanta. Note to self, come up with a sweet name for these two, cause after I'm done, their gonna need it! Anyway, these two consider themselves "just friends", so I put them in as much maxium embrassment as possible. Ya, thats a bit evil, but they'll thank me one day! I just know it! Their fights are basically just the sibling fights that stupid people have, all sexual tension aside. 'Nother note to self, tell you the funniest story about one of their fights latter. They normally result in the breaking of the things around the house, and the blowing-up of our ear drums, thanks to Athena! But they do have some innocent, stupid romantic stuff too, so yeah, they qualify!

3. As far as I've seen, Odie has one true love: Electro-Video-Gameo! Meaning that he doesn't have a love life, just his freaky gadgets and such. If he ever was to have a love life, it would be with Calypso, who he never visits anymore, because he's uptight like Jay on saving the world!

4. Now, Herry has his passion for food, but he does love more things than a hand picked sandwhich with pickles! He currently has a girlfriend that loves him dearly. Her name is Cambria, and she is the single-handedly most sexy girl I've ever met! She smokes the fire! Ahhhhh!  
We all joke that he bench-presses her! It's a good bet that he does! They've probably had those 5 minute quickys like most. We all know it. But other than that, his weight over her weight means that he could actualy throw her like a football! If he wanted to! But, and I don't know how, one day, I think he got drunk, and thought someone else was Cambria! Wow, Bad things happened, and he'll never hear the end of it!

So, that basically the run down one these freaks I live with! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have tanning lotion to apply and a too short 2 hours of tanning to do! Oh, and I think i hear Archie and Atlanta coming, so I've also got research to collect. Eew, I sound like Odie! Maybe he's contagous! Ooo, note to self, he'd be a good one to get on the wagon for a project like this! C ya!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**WOW! Longest chapter of BOSH, _EVER_! So, please review, and I'm sorry for getting uptight on the wake up living thing! But, seriously, if you have the time to spare, read it! It's getting shape! So, I'll be posting soon, and be seeing what you all think of BOSH6!**

**Love you all!**

**RxR**

**Cheers,**

**The fates of love**


	7. Protestation Blisses and Kisses!

**Heeey everybody! So this is the 7th BOSH! It's so sad! It seems like just yesterday I got the idea for Bible of Seven Heroes! Now I've got the entire first instalment up! 1 batch of 7 heroes + 7 parts 1 crazed writer + 1 month of 1 great idea equals Borch, no no, _BOSH!_** **So, since I've such a great formula for this, I'm thinking one group of seven chapters per month, for a year! Or when it come down to, AS LONG AS YOU ALL WANT! Yeah, I'm just that cool! Lol! Well heres the last one until November 5, when the second instalment comes up, round two! How much, Verr nice! Haha! Atlanta on Protest!**

**Btw, I love you all who reviewed, your the best! And**

**Disclaimer: **I do not! :(:

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Atlanta)_

Many people call me the huntress. Many people call me the strong one. And yes, Archie calls me the junior! I'm not _that_ much younger!! But everyone agrees that I _am._**the **protestingest of the protesters!  
My friends say that I've stood up for so many people and rights and things, its a miracle that I don't start protesting for the people doing the wrong!

There is a bigger downside to protesting than that thought. The things I protest for, they are never truely fixed, and it hurts! Because I can't stand watching things go around like that!

The good thing is is that I do know that I am making that tiny bit of difference. And that is just down-right rewarding!

But what do I think of all you freaks who are against me and this beautiful environment?!

I say:

1. Animal testing is _waaaaay _wrong!  
2. If people like hunting so much, they should try being hunted!  
3. That was _soooooo_ hypicratical!  
4. How would people like it if their home was a smelling, old, dirty river?! Throw the trash_ in the trash.  
_5. Homelessness is _gaaaay_! Somebody should help!  
6. I seriously wish that people actualy put _more than one_ can of food in the food donations bin! Not saying who, but... ahem NEIL! ahem.  
7. And finally:

_I protest poor, innocent, young, mortal teens, having to fight an evil god! Thats fucked!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Wow! That was sooooo Atlanta! I'm also a protester, so I support this stuff! And did ya notice I have 7 points?! That'd be seven heroes! Well Cheers, cuz round one is officially over! Let round two commence! And I know its a short chapter, but I really had nothing to say here, but make that shiziting funny comment! That was pretty much the basis of this chapy, so le'me know whataya think!**

**RxR**

**Cheers**

**Love you all, sooooo much!**

**The fates of love**

**hearts**


	8. I'm Only a Teenage Hero!

**Hey everyone! Well, I've topped 30 reviews, after 7 chapters, so you can imagine my delight! I'm sorry I haven't been around for a bit! So I have a new idea, I'm gonna do each set of 7 in a differnet manner each time. Like last time was free round, trial round! So, this round, I'm gonna have the heroes confess whatever I please to their blogs. This might be harder to read, cuz I'm gonna keep the names on the DL, cuz people read there blogs. **

**Lets keep the ball rolling, eh? Without farther adue, I give you Archie, on I'm only a teenage hero! Btw, thanks to my friend for suggesting this chapter! This ones for you Cammi! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: No. (I am rather blunt, aren't I?)**

**Warning: Sexual Tensions! Very!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Archie)_

You know, people seem to think that since I'm a hero, I'm not a teenager. It's kinda weird. You know, and don't tell him I said this, EVER, but theres this guy I live with, and he wouldn't be so fucked up if he hadn't lost himself to this! But enought about Sir. Mr. Freaks-_alot _! Lets focus on me, cuz I'm important!

I'm just regular. But, yes you may call me extrordinary!

Now, lets get back to the show. Todays log of what happened. I woke up, from a really freaky dream. Oh yeah, I was drowning! Urgh, I hate those! I had a nice hot shower! Showers are _sooooo_ nice. Yeah, it's hard to believe that, seeing as I'm totally water-phobic. Oh, I have such bad memories of _phobia._ You think you've tasted fear, you haven't!

But, anyways! I got out of the shower, had a run-in with this girl I live with. Shes pretty weird! Lets call her Drama Queen! So Drama Queen tells me that its late and I'm gonna miss homeroom. She was _pretending _to be sick, so she was at home and everyone else left. I said whatever and got to school.

We had a pop-quiz! Eew! Gross! I hate those too. Good thing my friend, lets call him Smart Guy, helped me study. So, then I had english class:

Ok. So thers this girl. She lives with me too. Yeah, I live with seven people here! Space! So, we're in english. I kinda know her. But we've only lived together for a bit. She has no idea, but I have _the _most massive crush on her! You probably couldn't even _call _it a crush. Like, it's_ soooo _massive. She can make me go hard, just like that! Just out of the blue!

Only because she's gorgeous thought! I don't think most people see that, cause not only is she gorgeous, but she is like this tough chick. And she protests for this group called _The Green Alliance. _Shes got hair thats like, RED! Bright red, and shes really fast!

Ok. One time Drama Queen put her in a skirt, and she looked so sexy! Ugh! God I swear, I could have done her _soooo_ heavy, _right there_! And I don't say this to just anyone, only you computer. But I totally saw _up her_ _skirt_! Like god, she was wearing underwear, but still, short enought skirt!

Ok. I'm like, going hard just thinking about her! So, I'm gonna go take another frozen shower! But hey, you can't blame me! I'm only a teenage hero!

P.S: Uh! God! I _really _wanna fuck her! **So bad**! Like **_now_**!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**WOW! WTF! LMAO! ROFL! I know that this chapter has no content, but it was so much fun to write! I laughed all the way! And I really just had to make some fun of poor Archie! Sucka! Personal, I don't find Atlanta, _that _attractive, but he does, thats cool!**

**RxR**

**Lmfao!**

**Cheers! **

**Let round two roll on!**

**The fates of love**


	9. The Movie Channel!

**Hey all! Ok, do you guys hate me, cuz there were like, zero reviews for the last chapter. I hope no one hates me yet. But, here I am again. This one is Atlanta on Movies.**

**Disclaimer: I have never claimed to own Class of the Titans. When I actually do own, you will be the first to know. Jk!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Atlanta)_

There are two types of movie marathons here where I live:

1. The Romantithon (Which my only girl roomy forces me to watch)

2. The Horrathon (Which I am usually suckered into watching)

Now, and don't tell people, because I have a rep to maintain, I hate scary movies! Like, if I see the preview and it looks like a piece of crap, I usually watch it so I don't get scared. And it's not even that I hate scary movies, its that I hate my friends to see me scared! Especially the one, because he'll never let me live it down! We all do some crazy things, and if I get scared by a movie, then they could never exspect me to face the things we do! So yeah, don't tell people!

And the Romantithons, I just don't like those. Honestly, she'd have an easier time getting one of the guys we live with, lets call him Golden Boy, she'd have an easier time getting Golden Boy to watch them with her. Seriously, if I watch one more movie were a love struck couple plans to meet on the top of the Empire State Building on Valentines Day, I am gonna lose it!

Ha! One time, I gave a note to my girl roomate and said, "This is a doctors note that says if I watch anymore romantic movies my head will pop!".

The sad thing is, she actually believed it!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Haha! That was great! Well, I'm gonna let you all be the judge. Go and review this poorly written masterpiece!**

**RxR**

**Cheers!**

**ThE FaTeS Of LoVe**


	10. Superficiality!

**Hey everybody! No I'm not dead! But I have the influenza, so NOBODY TOUCH MY KEYBOARD! So, this is the 10th BOSH! Yaaaaay! I know we all just celebrated the coming of BOSH round two, but the double digits desire praises too, riiiight?! Ok, so I thought about what to do for this for the longest time, and I finally decided that...your gonna have to read it! Haha!**

**And so much for seven every month eh? I was busy, sue me!**

**Disclaimer: No no no no. Would like to! Don't! Maybe Studio B will give the contract to me for Christmas! Mmmm?!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_(An excerpt from Neil)_

I just had THE WORST DAY EVER!!!! And I totally felt the need to blog about it!

We all have our messed up, super-duper, silly little mixed up flaws, riiiight?!!!!

Well WRONG!!!! Apparently, none of my friends have flaws! They all sit on their round little back ends and tell me that I'm superficial! Well they should look in the mirror! (Specifically mine, because it can make _anyone _look gorgeous! Not that I need it's special ability to that _for me_!!!) Their all just as spastic, uncontrollable, hurtfully sarcastic, angry, insecure, and bubbled up as I am!

Take the girls I date for one! One just dumped me!!! I mean, come on, she was with ME!! How could she do that??!!! Stupid ... uh, what was her name?! I think it was Candy, uh, maybe Carol? Cristine, Cristina??? I forget!! But seriously! She was out with ME!!!!

And then, there are my so called friends. I mean sure, I put chocolate in their shoes, maybe tell them who sent them the gushy love letter. But hey!! I gave them chocolate!!! I gave them a fighting chance against their secret admirer. Ok, so it's supposed to be a secret, but hey!!!! Come on!!!

And then they have the nerve to tell me to stop thinking about the easy way out, myself, and look away from my gorgeous face and mirror!!!! Ok, maybe they didn't exactly say gorgeous face; I think it went more like 'selfish pighead'.

I hate it when people do that! I can't help that I'm a gorgeous, beautiful, talented, handsome goose, can I!!

Actually, not a goose! Gooses are icky! Or is it geese?

And that's why I got them all a lump of coal again this year for Christmas,Hanuka, Kwanzaa, and Winter Solstice! And if they can't be nicer, that's just what they get!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Well??? I'm sorry that _this _took forever! But it's not half bad I think!! I hope your all having a great holiday! Or, at least a better one than I am - damn influenza!!!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Have a wonderful Kwanzaa, Happy Winter Solstice and a Happy New Year to you and yours!!!!**

**My gift to you ^  
**l

**Is a happy holiday and a realitivly holiday BOSH!! The story and I thank you!! I love you all, and thank you so much for supporting me!!!!**

**Cheers and be Merry!!!**

**FaTeS**


	11. Strength

**Hey everyone!!!! OMGz, I can't believe its been this long!! I've been working on moving, and writing a few other stories that I'm not posting cuz I plan on publishing them further down the road and also the BOSH I was working on got trashed by FanFic when they updated the software, so don't hate me, work with me people!! I'm sure we all lost a fair amount of our hard work and time, but we WILL pull thru!!! Lol  
But lol this August is (almost) all about you guys!! And girls..=D This summer, I'm focusing on finishing your favorite fic's (Wake Up Living, While I Was Sleeping, Poetry Story), updating BOSH and I Will Not (Twilight), and if all goes well, I'll be starting _TWO_ new stories in September?!! Yaay!!  
And by the way, I ditched the whole "themed group of seven" thing I had going with this story. From now on, its strictly "Bible-esque"!!! **

**Bring on the BOSH!!!**

**And for those of you who loved chapter 3, "Why Do We?", you, I'm sure, will love me for this.  
****  
Disclaimer: **I do not own this particular story... well yeah I own the story but not the characters lol!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_(An excerpt from Herry)_

The Brawn. The first thing people think when they hear that name is "strong". Like "Oh wow, you're strong". But do any of them see what _strong_ really means?

Strong can be lots of things. To most people, strong is muscle, strong is power, and strong is how much you bench press. But what they don't realize is that strong is so many different things, and it takes more than muscle to be strong. Sometimes _strong_ is even _stronger_ than biceps. It takes more than a six to be a strong person.

First, I think over all, you need courtesy - which, unbelievably, is a quality not many people have. To be a strong person, you _have _to treat others with the respect that you want to get in return. Its like that saying says, "Treat Others like your Brothers". Everyone is human, and everyone just wants to be treated like you want to be treated. So if we all treat each other well... we'll all be treated... well... I guess. **(N/A, had to add the Herry way of words lol) **

Next, I think, someone strong has to have lots of integrity. Integrity is honesty. Being honest to the people you meet and the people you love. But its not just honesty with _others_. More importantly, integrity is being honest with _yourself_. Integrity is being honest generally. Its being trustworthy and truthful to those around you. Integrity is about these qualities, and about making no compromises in having them.

Another quality strong people have is perseverance. Perseverance is not giving up. Not giving up, period. When you have to do something, you do it. You don't stop at the first chance you get, and you don't give up just because you _think _its too hard. You don't make up excuses for why you can't do it, you just do it the best you can, giving 150 percent 24/7 365.

Self control is also something strong people have. What would happen if all of the sudden, I rampaged all over town, throwing cars _just 'cause I can?_ Just to _show off?? _Self control is about so many things in life, whether your fighting an evil god of time, or breaking up with your girlfriend. You can't just run after said god all day and throw yourself at him, cause plainly, you'd get tired and DIE!!! And you can't just say "Oh my god you broke my heart its over" and slap your ex, you have to be gentle, and just know when to _walk away_.

Courage is maybe one of the most important things strong people have. Courage, to me, isn't whether you can walk into a fire and not be scared, thats just stupidity. Courage is not the ability to be fearless, painless, or without intimidation; but it is the ability to confront your fears, pains and intimidations boldly. To stand above these obsticles to face the task at hand. It is defined in the dictionary as the quality of mind, body or spirit that enables a person to face difficulty, danger or pain. But to me, it is more than that.

Another quality that shows true strength in a person is compassion. Compassion is like that feeling you get when someone is hurt or in trouble. Its that thing inside you that makes you wanna help that person and make all their worries disappear.

And although many people believe that the ideal strong person is without fear, that isn't true; because another thing people of strenght have as a quality is fear itself. No human alive lives without some sence of fear. We are _ALL _afraid of something. Sometimes, even _Gods _are afraid of something. And the important thing is that we all own up to our fears and attempt to face them, even though it may not be easy.

But theres one thing that everyone has inside that makes us all truly strong. And that thing is love.  
Without love in your life, you are an inhuman person, or not even a person at all. You are unmoral (or immortal, as one without love I know is). We all have some form of pure and undieing love in us. It may at some times be hard to believe, but everyone around the world, even you, is loved by someone, whether you know that someone or not.  
Theres only one person I know who doesn't love, and isn't loved. Cronus. And for this reason, he will be defeated, because we have something he doesn't. And that something is love.

These are the qualities of strength, and the people of the world upholding strength, and showing it in everything they do. And I'm not talking about the buldging muscles you see when I take out the trash in the morning either. I'm talking about how Jay always does his job, and how Theresa is always sympathetic to others. And how Neil and Odie rush into action, even though their _really _freaked out. How Archie is loyal and trustworthy (most of the time), and how Atlanta cares for the world and always does whats right. And yes, how I _dont_ smash cars on a daily basis_._

This is strength.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Omgosh, I'm almost crying over here!!! That is defiantly some of my finer work lol!! Hope all of you guys like it!! I just love putting Herry into this light cause I truly do believe hes smarter than he acts lol!! Even if writing this deep takes me for freakin _EVER_!!  
****Again I'm so sorry this took so long but now its finally done and its one of the longest BOSH's in the story!! Expect to see another chapter coming very _very _soon!!  
****And I promise, the next Herry will probably be more funny and shizz than this!! Hahaha!!**

**Love you all!!! **

**Cheers!**

**RxR**

**the fates of love**


End file.
